


A Criminal Fate

by Robin1103



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Prison, Team Bonding, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin1103/pseuds/Robin1103
Summary: Molly is cold and shivering, his clothes are soaked, yet he still feels proud as he spits cold water at the feet of the smug looking genasi. There’s a pause before he’s swarmed by the three guards. He manages a laugh as he’s knocked unconscious.





	1. Chapter One

Right now, In this moment, Molly hated himself. He’d gotten sloppy, disorganised and stupid. After two successful years of ruling the roost he’d been caught. 

He sighs under his breath and eyes the guard sat next to him. He’s bored and angry, silence is wrong to him but he couldn't speak.. He’d already been shocked for that. Molly looks down at his manacled wrists and feels himself rock as the vehicle goes over a pothole; the armoured van he was in made for an isolated boring trip. With only the silent guard for company he loses himself in thought. 

He’s on his way to The Nicodranas State Penitentiary, which is a medium/maximum security prison out in the desert lands of The Menagerie coast. It's warden, known as The Gentleman, was said to be as corrupt as the individuals he imprisoned but his high status and usefulness to the state gave him immunity. As long as he continued to keep any prisoners that were sent his way behind bars The Gentleman was safe. 

He lurches as the van grinds to a halt, colliding with the wall and making him let out a grunt of pain. Molly snarls, feeling the guard’s hands grab his shoulders and pull him back to where the doors were opening. He struggles, hating this undignified rude method of transporting him, still snarling curses in his hellish language. He soon gives up as an elbow is slammed into his side. He wheezes and falls limp. 

Molly looks up, his purple hair hanging in front of his face, he’s being dragged towards a red bricked building that sits in front of and to the right of the locked gate. A security point. He can guess what’s coming next. He steels himself and stands straighter between the guards that are taking him there, his feet don’t drag as much, he figures that that is as good as he is going to get. 

They pass through the doorway, the steel door is already open, Molly grimaces as he’s shoved into the building. It puzzles him when the guards don’t follow him. It's not until he sees three heavily armed men and a more distinguished figure across the room that it clicks. He is in The Gentleman’s care now, it makes sense that state employed drivers and transport guards are replaced by private security. 

Three swords, along with a smile, are aimed his way, he glares back and is delighted when one of the three step back ever so slightly. The Gentleman hums and waves his hand in the air. Suddenly there’s cold water racing over his body and molly splutters, mouth opening wide in shock as his body reacts to the cold. He can't breathe and then it's over. He glares but he imagines the effect isn't as strong with him looking like a sodden rat. 

There’s a hearty chuckle and a strong voice says “Mollymauk Tealeaf, known as Lucien the bloody, a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to my prison! “ The Gentleman steps closer and Molly can see moisture lining his skin. “Business before we exchange more pleasantries i’m afraid. You are serving a 15 year sentence for organised crime and all it entails. However, for 20,000 gold you may buy your freedom this very moment. Do you have the coin?” 

Molly is cold and shivering, his clothes are soaked , yet he still feels proud as he spits cold water at the feet of the smug looking genasi. There’s a pause before he’s swarmed by the three guards. He manages a laugh as he’s knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb knows something is off, he just doesn't know the full scope of it yet.

Caleb Widogast looks up from his book as the prison siren blares. It sounds once, twice, three times and falls silent. A new inmate has arrived. No doubt they are being introduced to the gentleman. Usually there is a small delay between the sirens and the sound of the gate. The Gentleman likes to become acquainted with new inmates. There are only 79 inmates. The Gentleman knows them all. Well.. there were 79. Now there are 80. 

He glances around, not surprised to see hardly any people near him. He usually crams himself into a corner to read, that way he sees any that approach.. It would not do to be so careless. 

He turns the page and immerses himself once more, clocking the seconds that go by with his keen mind. He almost escapes, almost disappears into his book. But he’s wrenched from the pages.

He hears the creaking and scraping of the tall gates that trap them in here, he frowns.. It has only been three minutes and 20 seconds since the siren sounded.. The average time is 9 minutes. 

Caleb stands and makes his way to the courtyard. This is an anomaly. He is curious. 

On his way to the yard he meets Nott. She almost hurries past him but stops and searches his face with big yellow eyes. 

He hears her voice drift up to his ears and he stops too. “Caleb? Why’s the siren going off?” 

He hums quietly “it appears that we are uh.. gaining a new inmate. Perhaps they will be.. Interesting this time.” He hears Nott take in a breath and he starts towards the yard again; this time with a goblin on his tail. He speeds up a little bit, knowing If he takes any longer he will miss the arrival. 

They find a spot at the edge of the crowd that's gathered, everyone is curious, why wouldn't they be? Their last intake was months ago..

Caleb hefts Nott onto his shoulders, aware that she can hardly see past the dense crowd. He feels a kiss land on his hair and he smiles softly before regaining his focus.

The gates finally creak open and they see the usual four figures, plus one other. The Gentleman, Cree, Kara and Sorah are familiar sights. Caleb’s eyes glide over them and onto the new prisoner. 

Between Cree and Kara hangs a purple Tiefling. He's soaked in water and is limp in their arms, either defeated or unconscious. Caleb hazards a guess that it's the latter after he sees no movement from the newcomer. The Tiefling is unconventionally good looking, even Caleb can see that. He has short purple hair that hangs around his curved horns, the horns themselves are tipped with gold and have numerous holes in them. Caleb can see tattoos peeking from under the clothes and what look like faint raised scars.. His eyes flash to his own bare arms and he can't think for a second. 

The weight of Nott on his shoulders brings him back and he's yet again so thankful for her.

He looks out of place, his skin bright and stark against the drab grey of the prison issued clothing. Idly Caleb wonders why he is here.. 

His eyes glance at the Gentleman as the familiar voice booms out “Meet your new member. Lucien.” The name causes a few mutters and Caleb can remember Fjord talking about a Tiefling that was the head of an organised criminal group.

Cree and Kara seem to steady themselves before throwing Lucien to the ground. Nott gasps from above him. There have been very few entrances like this. 

He sees Cree’s hand linger in the air before she and Kara turn as one and head back to their places. The Gentleman smiles widely and gestures towards the crowd with blue fingers “Play nice now” he turns and they all leave. It's over as quickly as it started. Yet something is new. Caleb’s eyes don't leave the Tiefling in a heap on the ground. 

The gates moan and groan as they slowly start to shut.. the crowd mostly disperses.

Caleb doesn't want to move just yet, but he feels Nott clamber off of his shoulders and he smiles down at her. 

“Let's go talk to the others. He’ll still be there when we come back. Probably.” Nott grabs his hand and together they amble towards their usual group spot. The others will have plenty to say about this. Especially Fjord.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly wakes up and meets someone.

His head pounds, vaguely he remembers the crack of a sword hilt and the beginning of a fall to the ground. After that it’s darkness. 

It’s a slow ascent from unconscious. He doesn't know where he is, he’s growing kind of sick of that. He can hear people around him, not crowding but close.. His body tenses and he tries so hard to relax again but it’s a futile effort. He’s awake and slowly he’s gaining awareness.

He opens his eyes finally, feeling his pain flare for just a second as he adjusts. Above him is the beaming sun and his vision blurs as his eyes grow wet for a second, he blinks and focuses on standing up. His body feels fine, it has endured more than this. 

He breathes and stands. 

Around him stands three people. A human female who seems too interested in his face, a dwarven male who is grinning at him and a.. kid? Who can’t be no more than 19 years old, but is here, in a seedy prison and is standing near him, staring with silver eyes. He scans them all quickly before deciding to ignore them, if they attack him he can defend himself adequately.

He switches his attention to where he is. He knows he’s in the prison.. 

He sees grey everywhere, it's dull and drab. The colourless setting is almost suffocating. He looks down at his purple skin and laughs at how ostentatious he is right now. It's entirely ridiculous. 

He looks around more, still laughing, seeing cells crammed into the walls. There are two sets of stairs on each end of this yard he’s in, above him there’s a walkway made of mesh that lines the walls. Everything, aside from the cells of course, is open. 

Molly stretches. Feeling as if he should move, he hums and starts to pad around. Ignoring the silver eyes that track him. 

The yard seems to be entirely open, with benches scattered around. There are people of all races milling around, he only sees one other tiefling though. They’re old and white and favour a bench in a dark corner, he decides not to care about them..

Just as he’s studying an orcish face he hears a siren blare out once, before fading into nothing. 

There’s movement, everyone shifts from their spots and seem to blend together as they all make for their cells. He sees a lithe halfling rush past him into a dark cell and part of him realises he doesn't know where he’s supposed to go. 

Half of the inmates are ascending the stairs and he stands there lost.. Until a shadow falls over him. He looks up and sees a green face, orcish but not entirely.. A Half orc, scarred and soft.  
Molly takes a step back and he sees a flash of recognition in those eyes. 

Before he can speak, the half orc clears their throat.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I was supposed to show you to your cell as soon as you arrived, Gentleman’s orders, but well.. You were out cold. And i had a meeting. Anyway, The name’s Fjord.” There’s a hand extended and Molly feels like he’s missing something as he takes it. 

He shrugs at Fjord. “Mollymauk. If i said it was a pleasure i’d be lying.” They each let go ad Fjord clears his throat again before spinning on his heel and starting for the stairs. Molly follows. 

He's lead to the very end of the corridor. The last cell. Fjord doesn't turn back once, he seems comfortable here.. as comfortable as one can be anyway. 

Fjord turns, finally, eyes flicking to Molly’s right for just a second. Before Molly can speak, Fjord gestures to the cell. 

“I'll leave you to it. Holler if you need anything, I'd be more than happy to help” Somehow Molly doubts that, but the orc’s face doesn't change..

There's a pause, they stand there together as seconds tick by and Molly feels the awkwardness hanging in the air. He goes to speak.. say something, anything to break it, but Fjord is moving. 

He passes Molly quickly, as if he has somewhere else to be. There's a waft of sea water before Molly’s alone. Alone again, with nothing but thoughts and questions. 

Everyone is locked inside their cells; he supposes he must follow suit. 

Stepping inside the cell, he sees a bed, a toilet, a sink, a bookcase and a shower. He wonders if this is the standard across all the prisons.. seconds later, when he remembers the horror stories he's been told, he doubts that. Vaguely he hears the clang and the snap of a lock as the cell door is shut. He pushes down the voice in the back of his head that tells him the space is too small, too small, too small for him..

Now is not the time.

Molly wishes he had his swords. He has some of his powers available, but nowhere near as many as he would have with his swords. He misses them, misses the weight strapped to his hip, misses the cool feel against his fingers. He misses the feel of a battle. And the fear.

Molly sits down, legs folding haphazardly and his fingers splaying out on the bed. His tail is lashing out and he feels so alone..

So he sits and he prays. The Moonweaver is with him. For now..


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets Yasha. He's not sure what to make of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long n it's so bad   
> But I gotta update I guess

Molly doesn't sleep well, he thinks that's normal for someone who’s just been incarcerated. He lies awake, pondering over his predicament. 

Honestly, it wasn't surprising that he had been caught. It was only a matter of time, especially after the incident.

He was a new person after all, no longer what he was expected to be. No longer what they wanted. They said otherwise but he knew..

The cell doors slide open, a hard buzz snapping him away from the past. 

He wants to do something, anything to take away the hopelessness he feels. 

The cell is suffocating him. Choking him. It feels so small. He leaps up and forces his mouth to open, he is alive.

Molly stands and pads outside. His tail flicks in agitation, his body is tense and it aches.. he aches so badly.

There's a railing that he can lean on and look down over the yard. Molly tries not to cringe away from the peering eyes that find him within seconds..

He steels himself, and looks around.

It seems there's very few interesting people here, none that catch his eye anyway. He wonders what the gentleman sees in them

As he’s scanning, His eyes land on a broad woman on the other side of the yard, she leans on the stone wall and glares at any that come near. She’s paler than any woman he’s seen before and has long braided hair that fades from black to white, she has a leather belt that loops around her waist which is strange, why would she be trusted with something like that here? He’s curious. She looks mean but part of him thinks he can see softness concealed in her tense form.

Behind her is a half orc, taller than her. Molly recognises Fjord after a moment. Another figure is sat down, the shadow hides them from view. Molly can only just see them, if he squints hard enough. 

He stares openly, just watching for a good five minutes.

But he grows restless soon enough, they seem to just be talking. How boring..

He turns, stretches and makes his way to the stairs.

If life was to be this dull from here on out he may as well know who's around him.

Molly hums then rocks on his feet and makes an impulse decision. He starts towards the woman and her friends, he sees her notice him almost immediately and he can't help but smirk at her. 

He sees Fjord step out of the shadow entirely, hand stretching to the woman. They don't speak.

He glances around once more and sees a human male and a goblin inching towards the three of them. He intends to be gone by the time they arrive.

He flicks his tongue out and smiles “You all look terribly miserable.”

Fjord half smiles, but it drops too quickly. His eyes are on the woman.

He steps closer and waves his hand “The name’s Lucien. A pleasure to meet you folks” 

Molly tries not to falter over the unfamiliar name, tries not to blurt out his true name.. he is Molly, he is Mollymauk Tealeaf. He is alive.. 

It gets hard to remember that sometimes.

He ignores the dread he feels as the broad woman doesn't reply. His stomach shifts and he fights the urge to do so too. His feet must stay still. He must be calm.

Finally, almost reluctantly, an arm is thrust at him. She watches him closely and speaks quietly. Her grip is firm around his hand.

“Hallo, I am Yasha”

Her voice is soft, if he was stupid he'd say it was too soft for someone this big, but he can see her. He can see the cautiousness in her, as she pulls away.

Perhaps this place is worth something. He has to keep an open eye.

He turns, gives a lazy wave to the human who's so close now, and walks away. His tail flicks behind him and he starts to think.

Opportunities lie ahead.. he just has to be smart.


End file.
